Jarbie's one-shots
by GisellAndrade
Summary: ¿Cómo empiezas una historia de la que no tienes idea de como manejar a los personajes? Disparos al alzar. Salto de fe. Llámalos como quieras. Historias sin conexión alguna, ¿o si?. Ya sea dentro del domo o fuera. Disclaimer: Under the dome y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Pesadillas.**

**Chester's Mills**

Llovía a cantaros a fuera, Julia estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando a que Barbie llegara a casa. Dijo que no tardaría pero, ya había pasado una hora. Ella caminó con cuidado de no lastimarse la pierna o volver a abrirse la herida de hace dos días atrás hacía el estudio y tomó un libro al azar, pues se quedó sin uno que leer. De vuelta al sofá, inició su lectura. Después de llevar dos capítulos y medio, el sueño la venció y cayó rendida en el incómodo sillón.

Barbie, por su lado estaba solucionando unos cuantos problemas en el instituto pues una sección de los casilleros se derrumbó con los sismos que hubo el día anterior y algunas personas se habían lastimado un poco, nada grave. Luego, pasó por casa de Andrea para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Apenas se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las once de la noches, se subió en el auto y a toda velocidad, llegó a casa. Entró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, antes de subir por las escaleras, echó una mirada rápida al living y vio a su chica dormida en el sillón.

**"****Se ha quedado dormida esperándome"** murmuró para sí mismo.

Sintió que el alma le cayó a los pies cuando escuchó unos sollozos y murmullos estrangulados provenientes del mismo lugar donde se encontraba Julia. Rápidamente, se acercó a ella y se percata de que estaba dormida.

_"__¿Una pesadilla? Julia nunca tiene pesadillas" _pensó _"__Quizá, nos conocemos poco para saber exactamente" _

**"****Julia, cariño" **le llamó, moviéndola suavemente por los hombros **"Julia, despierta" **

**"****Barbie, no. ****No. No lo hagas****" **su voz era apenas audible.

**"****Estoy aquí. Cariño, despierta. Julia" **le llamó un poco más fuerte.

Ella despertó un poco sobresaltada y se sentó, como acto reflejo. Vio a Barbie a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando escapar un sollozo. Él, no comprendió nada, solo se limitó a abrazarla y consolarla acariciando su espalda y cabello.

**"****¿Qué sucede, nena?" **preguntó Barbie un poco preocupado por el silencio, después de que Julia se hubo calmado.

Él, en las tres semanas que llevaba conociéndola, nunca la había visto tan frágil. Siempre había sido fuerte y había soportado todo los retos que le había impuesto el domo. No sabía cómo consolarla, ya que nunca lo había hecho con alguien o alguna mujer ya que, eran lío de una noche, nada que no estuviera en sus manos.

No sabía qué hacer y sentía una fuerte impotencia, Barbie tomó aire y lo dejó escapar en un suspiro lento e hizo lo que sus instintos le ordenaban en ese momento. Suavemente, limpia las lágrimas que se habían quedado en las mejillas de Julia, y le acarició los labios.

Julia sorbió por la nariz y soltó el aire que retuvo durante unos segundos. Barbie la sentó sobre su regazo en un movimiento rápido y cuidadoso, pues no olvida el accidente y las consecuencias. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello aspirando su olor a hombre.

Ella se siente segura en sus brazos, y nadie lo puede evitar, ni siquiera ella misma. Las suaves palabras de Barbie, la hacen recordar las tristes imágenes que fabricó su subconsciente mientras dormía. No estaba segura de querer contarle pero, puede sentir la preocupación de _su_ _héroe. _

**"****Tuve una terrible pesadilla…" **murmuró lentamente. Él se quedó en silencio esperando a que continuara **"****Eres tú cayendo por el precipicio y la imagen se repiten una y otra vez..."**

Sus murmullos fueron acallados por un tierno beso de parte de Barbie.

**"****Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca en mi vida te volvería a dejar. Soy un desastre sin ti" **sonrió y volvió a apoderarse de los labios de Julia, asegurándole que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas. Julia sintió exactamente lo que él quería transmitirle y creía en que él no la va dejar nunca. Ella no sería la misma sin él, no se imagina un día sin su cariño, su voz, sus palabras románticas aunque él no quiera serlo. No podría, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le resulta intolerable.

La mirada azul de Barbie se suavizó al encontrar la de Julia. Le volvió acariciar la mejilla.

**"****Recuerda: te quiero en mi vida aquí y en el fin del mundo" **repitió las palabras que había dicho días anteriores en el _Sweetbriar Rose._

Volvió a besarla y sonrieron los dos al recordar el día. La tomó en brazos, levantándose rápido y ella chilló al sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Él rió al escuchar esa risa que tanto ama. La llevó escaleras arriba informándole lo sucedido en el instituto después de que ella le hubiese preguntado por su tardanza.

**"****La noche está extraña" **comentó Barbie, una vez que estaban los dos acostados y abrazados listos para dormir.

**"****¿Extraña cómo?" **cuestionó Julia y se acomodó para tener una mejor visión de él.

**"****No sabría explicarlo. Es como si la luna estuviese más brillante o quisiera iluminarlos más… Es extraño" **soltó una risilla al ver el ceño fruncido de Julia **"Parezco un desquiciado hablando de la luna" **

**"****De hecho, sí" **admitió sin remordimientos.

**"****¿Se está burlando de mí, señora Shumway?" **ella rió al ver en los ojos de Barbie un brillo juguetón.

**"****No, en lo absoluto. Me divierto contigo" **

Otra risilla se escapó de Julia y él aprovechó para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas en los costados del torso, su talón de Aquiles. Lo había descubierto un día cuando la abrazó por la espalda y rozó esa parte sin querer.

La habitación se estremecía de alegría solamente escuchando el sonido de las risas de ambos siendo adolescentes. En un segundo, ella intentó reprimir la risa y vio un brillo extraño en los azules ojos de Barbie, un brillo que señala amor, mucho amor. Él repitió su acción unos segundos y recordó lo increíblemente afortunado que era por tener a una mujer tan perfecta y hermosa como Julia a su lado.

**"****Soy un hijo de puta con suerte" **dijo más para sí mismo que para Julia. Ella frunció el ceño al no entender. **"Tengo a la pelirroja más hermosa y sexy del planeta"**

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de ella.

"**Con planeta te refieres al domo, ¿no?" **dijo como para restarle importancia.

**"****No, con planeta me refiero al universo entero" **

Se acercó a sus labios y volvió a besarlos con cariño, éste cariño se convirtió en deseo y todo lo demás se volvió nada cuando sus cuerpos reaccionaron. La temperatura ascendió, los cuerpos comenzaron a sudar y los corazones a acelerarse. Las risas que antes estremecían la habitación fueron remplazadas por gemidos. El deseo se adueñó de ambos convirtiéndolos en sus esclavos y cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar, el éxtasis llegó para ambos dejándolos ebrios de placer.

**"****Te amo" **murmuró Barbie antes de quedarse totalmente dormido.

**"****Yo también" **respondió somnolienta.

El escándalo de una rama estrellándose contra la ventana despertó a la pareja que dormía plácidamente. Ambos vieron el origen del sonido y luego, a los ojos.

**"****Buenos días" **murmuró Julia y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

**"****Buenos días" **la sonrisa se contagió al rostro de Barbie.

Se dieron un tierno beso y ella se apoyó en el pecho de su acompañante para observarlos unos segundos.

_"__Es hermoso" _pensó Julia y volvió a sonreír ante su recuerdo de la noche anterior.

**"****Un dólar por tu pensamiento. ¿Qué pasa por esa maravillosa cabeza?" **

**"****La noche de anoche" **

**"****La noche de anoche…" **repitió. Soltó un suspiro, seguido por una sonrisa. **"La mejor noche de todas. Sobre todo cuando te besé aquí" **Barbie le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Julia **"Aquí" **le besó el cuello. Julia soltó una risilla cuando éste se puso sobre ella, apoyando el peso necesario para no lastimarla **"****Y aquí" **le besó detrás de la oreja **"Hm, aquí es mi lugar favorito" **le besó los labios y comienzan a recorrer sus cuerpo con las manos, olvidándose del estruendo de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas y concentrándose solamente en sus sentimientos y deseos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Cumpleaños.**

**"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseo a ti. Cumpleaños. Cumpleaños. Cumpleaños feliz"** canturreó Barbie en el oído de su novia.

Julia sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados. Era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida porque nunca la habían despertado así. El sol matutino los invadía completamente. Ella le dio luz a sus ojos y vio a Barbie observándola con esa ternura inmensa que se encontraba cada mañana. Él era perfecto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

**"Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor"** susurró él y sonrió.

**"¿Cómo me dijiste?"** preguntó Julia un poco juguetona después de darle un pequeño beso como agradecimiento.

**"Feliz cumpleaños"** repitió.

**"No, lo otro" **

**"¿Mi amor?" **

El corazón de ella dio un brinco cuando volvió a escuchar esas lindas palabras.

**"¿Soy tu amor?" **

**"No, eres mi vida".** Barbie sonrió al saber cuan ciertas eran esas palabras. Ella era su vida y punto.

**"¿Soy tu vida?"** continuó bromeando.

**"Eres mi amor y mi vida" **

**"Me gustan como suenan esas palabras" **

**"¿Sí, mi amor?" **

Julia rió como chiquilla cuando los fuertes brazos de él, la atraparon en un abrazo rosando su espalda desnuda. Ahora ella tenía casi la mitad del torso sobre el pecho de Barbie. Se sentía increíble poder estar sus brazos y él, se sentía Dios con ella a su lado. Estaba malditamente enamorado de esa pelirroja peligrosa.

**"Te amo, mi amor"** susurró Julia a centímetros de los labios de Dale.

**"Yo también te amor, mi amor" **

Barbie se adelantó a su acción y le capturó los labios primero. Sus manos ansiosas recorrieron y besaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ya lo conocía a la perfección y sabía todos sus secretos; al igual que ella, ya conocía la ubicación de cada cicatriz de guerra, de cada punto sensible, de cada lunar y sabía exactamente cada secreto. Ella lo amaba como nunca antes amó y él... Él la adoraba con toda su vida, era la única siempre sería la única. Le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo y especial día con una buena sesión de sexo mañanero, dejándolos cansados y felices.

Antes de las nueve, el estómago de Barbie rugió y éste se despertó, tenía hambre y mucha. Buscó sus calzoncillos en algún lugar de la habitación y salió a la cocina. Julia aún estaba descansando y tardaría un poco más en levantarse así que, decidió comenzar a hacer un desayuno rápido y un par de llamadas importantes. Todo marchaba de maravilla. El desayuno puesto en la mesa con una rosa que había comprado el día anterior y logrado conservar, ahora solo necesitaba a la acompañante.

Simplemente, el olor del tocino despertó a la cumpleañera. Ella buscó algo que ponerse y solo encontró sus bragas y la camisa de Barbie, la del día anterior. Todas las mañanas, su habitación era un tiradero de ropa y ella nunca conseguía su camisa o su bata de seda. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del lugar para observar por enésima vez el departamento de Barbie, era espacioso y tenía una espectacular vista de Zénit. Se notaba a simple vista que era un departamento de soltero y necesitaba el toque femenino. Posó sus ojos en Barbie que la miraba desde hacía minutos, él se acercó con sus movimientos de lince, la tomó del cuello y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

**"Desayuno está listo, ****_madame_****"** murmuró y le sonrió. Ella sonrió, también.

Barbie la llevó hasta la mesa y corrió la silla para ella. Julia tomó asiento y esperó a que él también se sentara pero, no lo hizo. Entonces, le echó un vistazo a su plato y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una pequeña nota con una rosa y un anillo.

La nota decía:

**"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Miró a Dale confundida por algunos segundos, él sonrió y repitió las palabras escritas:

**"Julia, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" **

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y asintió un par de veces incapaz de pronunciar algo. Barbie esperaba una respuesta de sus labios.

**"Sí, Dale, si me quiero casar contigo"** dijo por fin. Saltó sobre sus brazos y él le dio varias vueltas de felicidad.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Pero, ella le dio el "sí" y nada más importaba. Barbie tomó el anillo y lo ubicó en el dedo anular de Julia. Ella tomo la rosa, la ubicó en un vaso con agua y prosiguieron a desayunar porque realmente tenían hambre.

Sus corazones estaban acelerados y no dejaban de sonreírse. Estaban felices, inmensamente felices. El resto del día, lo dedicaron a pasear por allí y hablar de trivialidades.

En la noche, Norrie había preparado una fiesta sorpresa para Julia y allí anunciaron su compromiso, la adolescente se volvió loca cuando lo supo. Todo estaba perfecto y la pasaron de maravilla conversando con personas a las que realmente querían. Personas como Melanie, Joe, James, Carolyn, Norrie y Sam. Era una pequeña gran familia y se protegían unos a otros… Era, simplemente, perfecto.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de cantar cumpleaños, Julia entró a la habitación seguida por Barbie.

**"¿Está todo bien?"** preguntó preocupado.

Ella se dio la vuelta y tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

**"¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?"** preguntó aún más preocupado. Se acercó y le besó los labios, la punta de la nariz y volvió a los labios. Limpió algunas lágrimas que se habían derramado.

**"Estoy bien. Solo que, gracias por éste día tan espectacular. Es el mejor cumpleaños"** dijo con la mirada clavada en el pecho de Barbie.

Él le tomó el mentón y lo levantó para ver ojos.

**"No tienes nada que agradecer. Mereces esto y mucho más"** murmuró. Le besó, nuevamente **"Te amo"**

**"Yo también te amo" **

Barbie la abrazó fuertemente y se sintió poderoso. Ella era su vida, su amor, su compañía, su amiga, su amante, su todo. Julia era suya y no le importaba si sonaba egoísta; él le pertenecía. Él era su héroe, su sueño, su protector, su novio, su corazón, su alma, su vida, su amigo, su amante, el amor de su vida. Dale era suyo y de nadie más; ella era suya.

Nadie iba a impedírselos. Se pertenecían y no había retorno en ese camino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Queso. **

Jueves por la mañana. Nada importante que hacer dentro del domo, todo estaba en orden... Excepto Barbie, parecía loco comiendo queso. Sí, queso. Quería comer queso, mucho queso y cada vez que lo hacía, sus ganas iban en aumento. Julia lo encontró tomando un poco a hurtadillas en la cocina, por suerte tenían bastante que producían los poco granjeros que quedaban y algunos del pueblo que se ofrecían a ayudar.

**"Hola, Barbie" **dijo ella acercándose para tomar asiento frente a él.

Barbie, del susto, se pegó con el extremo del refrigerador en la cabeza. Julia soltó la carcajada. Él, con cara de pocos amigos, tomó su navaja y pico otra ración bien dotada de queso. Se lo llevó a la boca con gracia. La pelirroja no dejaba de reír, nunca en el tiempo que tenía conociendo a Barbie, lo había asustado de esa manera.

**"¿Que es tan gracioso?"** preguntó un poco serio tratando de no reír. En el fondo, le encantaba esa risa.

**"¿Estás robando queso, Sr. Barbara?"** respondió reprimiendo la risa.

**"Quiero comer queso. ¿Quieres?"** le ofreció acercando un pedazo a Julia.

El estómago de ésta, se revolvió e hizo una mueca de asco.

**"N-No, gracias" **

**"Está delicioso, ¿En serio no quieres un poco?" **insistió.

Ella vio como Barbie picaba un trozo y se lo llevaba a la boca. El olor le inundó las fosas nasales y su estómago se revolvió fuertemente. En menos de cinco segundos, Julia estaba arrodillada en el baño expulsando el desayuno.

El rubio salió detrás de ella, preocupado. Le tomó el cabello, y por suerte, encontró una liga y se lo sujeto -de alguna manera- en una coleta. Le masajeó la espalda hasta que las arcadas desaparecieron.

**"¿Estás bien?"** su preocupación era palpable. Ella asintió suavemente mientras, era ayudada para ponerse de pie.

**"¿Segura? Te veo muy pálida"** le acarició la mejilla.

Julia volvió a asentir y sonrió un poco para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Él le besó la frente con dulzura.

**"Te espero afuera" **

Barbie salió del cuarto de baño, volvió a la cocina para guardar el queso y se sentó a esperar que ella saliera. No tenía una teoría de que cosa le había causado esa reacción puesto que, ambos habían desayunado lo mismo. Lo único que se le ocurría era el queso pero, ¿Cómo? Si el día anterior había comido. Tendría que preguntarle.

La pelirroja cepilló sus dientes haciendo cuentas en su cabeza y pensando que era la tercera vez que se ponía enferma en lo que iba de semana, todo gracias al queso. Verificó el mes, el día y todo parecía concordar. Desde que la cúpula había caído no le había tomado tanta importancia, en realidad, nunca le había importado como en ese segundo; cuando se puso de lado y fijó la vista en su vientre.

_"__¿Será qué...? ¡No, no puede ser! ¿O sí? ¡Dios, ¿Es en serio?!" _pensó.

Posó su mano y sintió una extraña curva que no estaba allí antes. Volvió a pasar la mano y seguía en el lugar. Se levantó la camisa para verificar que no fuera un juego de su imaginación y ahí estaba... Una casi imperceptible curva que formaba su vientre de perfil.

**"Guao"** murmuró.

Unas voces en el vestíbulo la hicieron recordar que Barbie estaba esperando a que saliera. Seguro, Norrie traía alguna novedad sobre los ciudadanos de Chester's Mill o solo quería pasar a conversar. Se arregló el cabello y la camisa; aún lucía pálida con los ojos un poco hundidos y las pecas parecían brillar. Respiró profundo y sonrió.

Salió para encontrarse con Joe y Norrie hablando con Barbie sobre alguna novedad nada relevante. Se sentó a su lado y él le tomó su mano entre las suyas.

**"¿Todo bien?"** preguntó viéndola a los ojos con cierta preocupación.

**"Si, todo bien"** contestó. No quería hablar del tema ahora, no era el momento. Así que, cambió de conversación antes de que preguntará alguno de los chicos.** "¿Hay novedades?"**

**"Si"** contestó Norrie **"Parece que Joe y yo encontramos una gran cantidad de reservas de comida en un sótano..." **

**"No es un sótano, es un búnker"** la corrigió Joe.

**"Sí, lo que sea, Nerd"** puso los ojos en blanco "Lo cierto es que, tiene una entrada en algún lugar del bosque y está repleto de comida y medicinas"

**"¿Cómo? Eso es imposible"** comentó Julia.

**"Al parecer, no"** contradijo Joe.

**"Deberíamos echar un vistazo"** ordenó Barbie**. "¿Han visto a Junior?"** preguntó levantándose y acomodando su arma en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

**"Está con Melanie de luna de miel"** bromeó Norrie.

La cara de Barbie se endureció. Melanie era su hermana y Junior estaba coqueteando con ella. Eso no era justo. Ignoró la risa reprimida por parte de Julia pues, notó de inmediato como los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y la mirada de Norrie y Joe decía todo, era broma.

**"Andando, niños"** ordenó Barbie, sonando como un militar.

Julia se levantó un momento después para acompañarlos hasta afuera. Ella iría a ver como estaban las cosas en el _Sweetbriar Rose. _Joe y su novia se adelantaron un poco cuando vieron al rubio tomar a Julia por la cintura y plantarse un beso en los labios.

**"No deberías ir a ningún lado. No te has repuesto"** sugirió él.

**"No hago nada estando en casa. Me siento bien, en serio"** aseguró ella.

**"Cualquier novedad, me avisas"** ordenó él. **"Y si te pones enferma otra vez, no dudes en volver a casa"**

**"Sí, Barbie. Aunque no prometo nada" **

Le dio otro beso, aún más profundo.

**"Hey, estamos aquí"** protestaron los adolescentes.

La pareja mayor rió.

**"¡Ah, y aléjate del queso!" **

**"Eso si lo prometo"** Julia hizo una cara de asco que le causó risa a Barbie.

Se fueron por caminos diferentes. Barbie caminó detrás de algunas casas siguiendo a Joe y Julia, subió a su auto para dirigirse al centro del pueblo.


End file.
